Maple Leaves are Red and Freedom Stars are Blue
by WrekkHavoc789
Summary: Follow FemCanada throughout history and listen to her story as she grows up to become the nation that nobody knows. FemCanada X America and FemCanada X World
1. Chapter 1

**Maple Leafs are Red and Freedom Stars are Blue**

** So this is my first Hetalia fanfiction. This one is going to be about Fem!Canada and male America. This plot line is going to start at the founding of Canada by the Europeans, right up to the present. I will be recapturing famous Canadian triumphs throughout history. I'll interconnect the historical moments with the typical Hetalia style. I disclaim!**

**Now on with show!  
Chapter 1**

_New France 1608_

The little child ran through the forest with her tiny white bear trailing after her. Her wild blonde hair flowed behind her, the violet shade of her eyes glowed against the growing dusk in the distance. The sun was setting just beyond the green tree line; the child ran as fast as her little legs could carry her.

She came across a small pond in the middle of the woods; its water glistened merrily against the dimming light. The girl gazed into the blue waters at her own reflection. She was dressed in a flowing white night gown; it was just short enough that one could see her chubby toddler feet. She wore no shoes, for she liked the freedom of bare feet and the coolness of grass on her skin. She had pale skin and sandy blonde hair; a single loose curl mischievously fell right between her eyes. Her eyes were the most unique part of her; they were the colour of freshly cut violets rimmed with blue like morning dew. They sparkled just like the deep water of the tiny pond.

Suddenly her tiny polar bear ran up behind her, bumping into the back of her legs. The little girl turned to face the bear; she bent down and picked him up in her arms.

"Oh Kumajiro, are you as thirsty as I am?"

"Who are you?" The white bear question.

The blonde girl paused for a moment. That was a good question, who was she?

"I don't know."

She never really thought about it before. She has spent the majority of her life just wondering around the land; memorizing every mountain and valley. She lived off nature; never staying in one place for very long, the nomadic life style worked for her. She enjoyed the freedom that wildlife gave her. She roamed around freely; eating the freshest fruits and berries she could find. The inhabitants of the land named their own regions but they never united, so she was left nameless.

Kumajiro looked up at his unknown owner, "Thirsty."

The girl shook herself out of her thoughts, "Oh right? I'm so sorry, I almost forgot!"

She placed Kumajiro gently on the grass before she crouched down in front of the pond's edge. She scooped some cool water in pudgy toddler hand and brought it up to her lips and took a sip. She then turned to Kumajiro and carried the water up to his dark nose. The polar bear meekly licked the girl's palm as she scratched his head.

"It's good isn't it?"

Kumajiro let out a satisfied growl to show his appreciation.

The girl then stood up to her full height, and looked around the secluded woods. It was practically silent, no birds were singing, no animals were rustling around in the bushes, not even the crickets were chirping. The girl was beginning to become nervous; generally when the animals disappeared; it gave a foreboding sense for the future.

Kumajiro also noticed this and turned to his owner, "What's wrong?"

The little girl raised her pale eyebrows in worry, "I'm not sure."

Suddenly, there was a clamorously sound shot through the dead silence like a clap of thunder. Only it wasn't. The little girl looked up; there wasn't a cloud in the reddening sky. There was an echoing sound of a tree crashing to the ground; the girl had heard this sound many times in her life. The inhabitants of the land cut down trees all the time in order to build their homes. This time was different though, usually the inhabitants would have a ceremony before and after they cut down trees, one could hear their chanting throughout the woods. There was no chanting this time, just callous silence and destruction. This action was happening too close to her for comfort.

"Come here, Kuma." She held out her arms for her polar bear to jump into them.

Kumajiro immediately did what she said; he leaped into her tiny toddler arms. He nuzzled against her neck, tickling her with his wet nose. The little girl tightens her grip on her bear as the sound of men approached their clearing.

She heard their voices before she saw them, they spoke in a tongue she had never heard before. It wasn't a language that her inhabitants communicated with, it was strange. The girl began to bite her bottom lip, a habit that she picked up when she was nervous. The footfalls of the men's foot falls echoed as they entered the clearing. She began to shake in anxiety as the first man came into sight.

He was taller than she expected; the size of an adult. He wore strange clothes that none of the inhabitants wore; the garments were the colour of the bluest sky and plain beige. His skin was as pale as hers, much unlike the colour of the inhabitants' skin which was a deep rustic. His jaw was sculpted to perfection; wisps of blonde hair growing on his chin. He had hair that was longer than her own short curls and the colour of sunrays; his eyes were a deep cerulean that shined deeper than the ocean.

The man gracefully stalked towards her, his body towered over hers. His placed his hands on his hips as his looked down at her; he crooked an eyebrow at her nervous shaking.

"Qui avons-nous ici?" He questioned the nameless girl.

Realization shot through the girl; she remembered the villagers telling her about the strange white men who showed up at the coasts for trading. She remembered that the villagers disliked the strange men after they destroyed the great village of Stadacona. They said that the white men kidnapped Stadacona's beloved chief Donnacona. The strange men took away the great chief back to their homeland but he never survived the trip. The tribe of Stadacona was furious and refused to trust the strange men ever again.

The girl couldn't look him in the eye, "I don't know."

A small smile formed on the man's lips, "Je m'appelle Francis. Vous n'avez pas les parents, pensez-vous?"

"I'm all alone." She muttered sadly as she cuddled Kumajiro tighter.

The blonde man's, Francis, eyes softened, he knew what it was like to be lonely. After all, he had spent centuries in loneliness.

"Vous pouvez venir avec moi et vous n'aurez jamais à être plus jamais seul."

The little girl couldn't understand a word the man said but she felt a strong amount of companionship coming from him; she did not need to understand the words. Perhaps they were alike; possibly she didn't have to wonder the world alone anymore.

"Will you be my father?" She asked with all the innocence in the world.

Francis' sky blue eyes shone with unshed tears, "Bien sûr, je le ferai ma chérie."

She didn't know how the man understood what she was saying; she supposed that the inhabitants must have taught him their language. He held out a hand for her; she smiles softly as she took it.

One of the other men that came with the blonde man spoke up, "Excusez-moi Monsieur Bonnefoy. Monsieur de Champlain, vous souhaite revenir sur le navire."

Francis nodded to the other man, "Allez ma chérie. Nous devons y aller maintenant."

"We're going to have a home now, Kuma" She said to her polar bear.

"We can only hope." The bear muttered.

**SCENE BREAK SCENE BREAK SCENE BREAK SCENE BREAK **

The blonde man led her through the woods and towards the coast. She held his hand the entire way; he guided her so she wouldn't trip over any roots.

She heard the roaring of waves crashing against the shore as they walked out onto the beach. A huge ship was anchored a little off shore; it was very impressive. It was far more intimidating than any canoe that any villagers made; it almost crowded the whole shoreline. The girl would be lying if she said that it didn't scare her.

There were many people waiting for them; several she recognized from close by villages. They were the Chiefs of the tribes; they stood pensively together in their ceremonial headdresses and sashes. There were also men that looked like the blonde man; dressed in their strange clothes. One man was different from the rest; he stood put with such regality. He was as tall as the blonde man but more rounded across his stomach. His skin was pasty; he a point beard that was the colour of ebony. His eyes matched his beard; dark but held a shred of mystery and more than a bit of intelligence.

Francis beamed with admiration as they approached the regal man, "Monsieur Champlain. Je vous ai apporté un passager supplémentaire pour notre équipage."

The man that was known as Champlain turned to the Blonde man with a contemptuous look before he glanced down at the girl. She felt his dark gaze string into her violet ones. She didn't like his gaze; it was as if he was assessing her stature. She gripped Francis' hand tighter in nervousness.

Champlain spoke then, "Vous aurez à prendre soin d'elle, Bonnefoy"

Francis grinned happily, "Bien sûr, mon seigneur."

Champlain turned to the rest of the crew members and pointed towards the massive ship, "Nous allons mettre à la voile immédiatement."

Champlain turned on his heel then and led the way to his ship. Francis gave her an encouraging glance and pulled her with him as they followed the other men, "Viens avec moi, ma chérie."

Suddenly one of the Chiefs spoke up and made his way towards them.

"You cannot take her with you! She is sacred to our people. She belongs here."

Francis paused and turned to face the men, "Je suis désolé, mes Amis. Je dois l'emmener, je suis son destin."

The Chief gave Francis pleading eyes, "Please let her stay, she belongs with us, with her own people."

The girl wiggled free from Francis and turned to face all the Chiefs, "I will return one day. Have no worries. I have to grow up first then I will become someone that you can be proud of."

With that all the Chiefs stopped arguing and let Francis take her towards the ship.

Francis turned to look at her and spoke in her native tongue, "Are you ready to finally have a home, little one?"

The girl nodded and hugged Kumajiro once again, "Oui."

** Well the first chapter is finally done, and in the next one fem ChibiCanada will finally get her name which will be given to her by none other than Monsieur Bonnefoy. They will be sailing to France and fem ChibiCanada will be staying at Francis' home. So in this first the countries aren't humans but incarnations of the countries themselves; kind of like gods. You might get to meet Arthur but I'm not too sure about meeting ChibiAmerica just yet. Anyway please R it makes me write faster! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Maple Leafs are Red and Freedom Stars are Blue**

** I'm back with the second chapter and I would like to thank everyone who read or reviewed; it's much appreciated. And I'm going to apologize in such a Canadian fashion for taking so long to update. So there will be no more completely French dialogue; I had a feeling that last time people were confused. Also in this chapter Canada is going to get her personification name (not the country's name just yet) and you'll get to meet England! YAY! I think there will be FrUk in this fanfiction because let's just face it, no two countries have more UST than France and England, also Canada is kind of their love child if you think historically wise….There might also be a surprise at in this chapter as well!**

** Sorry for rambling now on with the show! (Opps…I also disclaim all Hetalian rights)**

**Chapter 2**

_International waters 1608 _

Mighty waves crashed against the solid wooden sides of the _Don de Dieu_ as they made their way ever so closer to France. The little girl stayed below deck for most of the voyage; the deck was too dangerous for someone as small as her to be wandering about, it would be far too easy for her to be thrown overboard. Francis had made sure she was comfortable staying in his bunk. Francis had been kind to her over the last couple of weeks during the voyage; he had taken her under his wing like a proud papa bird. He taught her the French culture and she was already fluent in his language. He also insisted she learn the other languages of Europe; she had a feeling that Francis was quite sociable with the other countries.

Things still felt strange to the little girl; the ship was far too cramped for her to move around in. Not that she got seasick though, she had been in enough canoes to be used to being tossed about like a rag doll. What she didn't appreciate was the foul stale stench that came from the sailors. She missed the fresh air of her homeland. She wondered how her people were doing without her; a small amount of dread entered her heart at the thought of the Europeans entering her boarders. She had a bad feeling that it was just the beginning.

Suddenly Kumajiro snorted in his sleep. The girl glanced down at her polar bear; he had curled himself into a ball at her feet. He was also bothered by the lack of space to move around and he also complained that his fur stank from the spray of the ocean.

The little girl patted his head softly before she wrapped her blanket around herself tightly. She blew her sandy blonde curl out of her violet eyes as heeled footsteps could be heard coming down the wooden steps. Her brow crinkled in confusion; it was unusual for any sailors to be in the sleeping quarters this time of day. They were supposed to be above deck doing odd jobs, ensuring that the ship was in well ship-shape.

She was finally able to see the man coming down the stairs; she was relaxed when she realized it was Francis. He had to bend his head to avoid hitting his head on a post beam. The little girl looked up at him; his pale blonde hair was tired back by a red ribbon. He wore a plain cotton shirt with a royal blue coat over it; his leather heeled boots clacked against the wooden boards. He paced up to the girl who was still sitting on the bed; he stopped in front of her and placed his hands on his hips.

"Are you still asleep at this hour?" He asked.

The little girl glanced up at him with still sleep glazed gaze, "Papa? Why do you not sit with me?" She asked and shifted closer to Kumajiro to allow more room for the Frenchmen.

Francis sighed softly before he sat down on the straw bed next to her, "It is time for us to have a heat to heart chat."

The little girl look up at the older country in shock, "About what, papa?"

"When we reach Europe I want you to stick close to me. The other countries will try to take you from me, especially that damn _Angleterre. _I will not lose you, you are my new territory. No one will take you from me!"

His voice was so passionate that it scared her, "Papa? Do not worry; I am not going anywhere. I will stay loyal to you no matter what."

Francis eyes filled up with tears; no one had ever been loyal to him before. All the European countries always stabbed him in the back; perhaps things would be different with her.

Francis swallowed his tears of joy and turned back to the new country sitting next to him, "I think it is time we give you a name."

The little's girl's eyes widen, "I haven't ever had a name before." She said in that quiet voice Francis was beginning to love.

He grinned, "Well you are my colony so your name must be French."

The young girl crinkled her brow in concentration as she tried to think of a suitable name for herself.

A thought suddenly hit Francis, "How about Madeleine?"

Her violet eyes lit up, "That is perfect! _Merci beaucoup _Papa!"

She flung her tiny arms around her new found father's torso and gave him a sweet hug.

Francis had to stop himself from crying once again, "And of course you must have my last name. You are my daughter after all."

"_Oui_ Papa. _Je suis tres heureux!_" She squealed in happiness before she woke up Kumajiro to tell him the news.

Francis smiled to himself as he watched his sweet daughter, "Madeleine Bonnefoy." He whispered trying her name out for the first time; yes she was going to be an interesting colony to be sure.

_Francis' home, Paris 1608_

It had been several weeks since they had arrived in Europe and Madeleine was becoming accustomed to her life in Francis' home. He had kept her hidden from the other countries and made sure she was kept busy by giving her chores to do around the house. Francis had barely been around since they came back to his home; he had many meetings to attend to which left Madeleine alone quite often. But she did not mind; it gave her time to explore her new home. Francis' home was more of a manor than an actual house; it was far more impressive than anything she lived in before. It had a sprawling property with many decorations; Francis seemed to have a flair for design.

She enjoyed the warm weather whenever she managed to get outside; Kumajiro on the other hand was having trouble adjusting to the heat. This made Madeleine wonder about her home overseas. Monsieur Champlain was determined to create a permanent settlement of France in her lands. This worried her immensely because winter was to be approaching a few months. She doubted that the Europeans could survive the harsh winter on their own. She hoped that the natives would at least try and help them despite their mistrust. They had helped once before and were betrayed but she knew her people were kind and willing to help…well at least the Huron tribes would from what she found out by Francis the Iroquois were not very friendly with the French and were allied with other Europeans that Francis considered enemies. That was not good news, the Iroquois were a powerful and dangerous enemy; the Huron and they had been mortal enemies for years. Being allies with the Huron could prove hazardous for the French.

At this moment Madeleine found herself sitting in Francis' beautiful rose garden; the smell of flowers surrounding her was intoxicating. Kumajiro was chasing the multi-coloured beautifies all over the garden while she read from the Bible. Francis had insisted she become Catholic since she was his colony; she was not that interested but she gave it a shot for him. Francis was surprisingly strict as a parent; he refused to let her meet any other country in fear that they would take her away. He also made sure she followed his culture to a 'T'. She did not mind the French culture but it was far more stressful than she was used.

She enjoyed her quiet moments alone in the garden; the smell of nature reminded her of home even though she was in the middle of stinking Paris. Francis' lawn and garden were not the same as having her open forests to run around; she had a feeling she would never run again.

She sighed as she set the Book on the grass next to her and stood up on her bare feet. She had long lost her shoes that Francis gave her and had pulled out the ribbon that held her flaxen hair in place. Her unruly curl fell down her face and landed on the bridge of her nose; she humbly ignored it and stepped the trail of the garden.

Kumajiro had taken off somewhere and she was beginning to get nervous, "Kuma...Where did you go you silly, bear?"

She wandered through the garden, brushing pass all the lilies and exotic flowers as she went. She was nearing the edge of the shrubbery when she heard a strange accented voice speak.

"Aren't you just an interesting beastie, huh? I've never seen a bear that's pure white before!"

_Kumajiro!_ Madeleine thought as she rushed towards the voice; she cut through the greenery and the sight that met her was unfamiliar.

A man was sitting on a wooden bench and was holding Kumajiro in his arms; the polar bear seemed to be happy and rested, not struggling at all. The man seemed about the same age as Francis, perhaps a bit younger with choppy golden hair. His eyes were as green as the grass that surrounded them; at first glance one would think that they were cold and calculating but Madeleine could see the fairness behind. He was shorter and thinner than Francis; he wore a white cotton shirt that one could see his pink complexion underneath it. He also wore a pair of brown trousers with matching suspenders that hung loosely by his sides; his feet were covered with a pair of leather heeled men's boots.

Madeleine stood there nervously for a moment biting her fingernails. Was he another country like Francis? Francis had not brought any other nation over to his home in fear that they would try and take Madeleine from him. She was not use to meeting new people and was generally shy; she had felt a strong connection to Francis and that was why she was so willing to go with him. This man was different and he frightened her a bit. She did not want to approach him but she had to save Kumajiro.

It was at that moment that the strange man noticed her.

"Hello there, little one." He spoke to her in that strange accent but she could pin-point the language he was speaking because Francis taught it to her on the boat. It was the one he called _Anglais. _

Madeleine replied to him in a quiet voice, "_Bonjour._ That is my bear you are holding."

The man glanced down at the sleeping Kumajiro in his arms, "I'm so sorry about that, the little fellow just sauntered over to me. He's quite remarkable you know; I didn't know bears could be white."

"There are many white bears where I come from." Madeleine whispered softly.

The man's eyes widen in realization, "So you must the new colony that the_ Frog_ keeps hidden. What's your name, luv?"

Nervousness jittered through her again, "I am not allowed to talk to strangers, and I am sorry sir."

"I am not a stranger. I'm sure the _Frog_ must have mentioned me. My name is Arthur Kirkland, the personification of England."

Recognition shit through Madeleine, Francis had told her about a man named Arthur but he usually called him the _Angleterre_. Apparently Francis did not like the man and told her to stay away from him.

"I'm Madeleine Bonnefoy. You were right; I am the personification of New France, Francis' colony." She finally told.

The older country nodded in understanding, "How do you like life with Francis?"

The little girl shrugged her shoulders, "Papa Francis is great; he helped me discover the rest of the world! I enjoy it here even though I miss my home."

Arthur was about to reply when a blur ran passed the both of them and tackled Arthur to the ground. Kumajiro was thrown into the air; thank goodness that Madeleine had quick enough reflexes to catch him in her arms.

"Alfred! How dare you interrupt us like that! Did I not teach you any manners at all?!" Arthur was so red that he looked like a beet root.

_Alfred_ seemed to be a little boy who looked a little older than Madeline. His unruly sandy blonde hair that fell into his cerulean blue eyes; his smile was devious to say the least. He turned his mischievous gaze onto Madeleine, who shrunk back in embarrassment.

Arthur stood to his full height again and straightened his shirt, "I'm terribly sorry about that, Miss Bonnefoy. This is my new colony Alfred Jones. He is the personification of the Thirteen Colonies of America. He's a rambunctious little thing and difficult to manage."

Alfred sized Madeleine up with his gaze; he was a little too crass for her liking, "Hey, I know you. You're the Northern half of America! You're the one that always wanders about the land and doesn't have a name!"

Madeleine hugged Kumajiro closer to her chest still not responding.

Arthur seemed to catch onto Madeleine being comfortable and slapped Alfred upside the head, "You rotten little bugger, don't you know when you're being rude to the poor lass."

Apparently he didn't because Alfred seemed to go red in shame, "I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to offend."

"It is okay. My name is Madeleine by the way."

Alfred's eyes lit up and pulled her into a bon crushing hug, "That's great, Maddie! I hope we can be great friends!"

Before Madeleine could reply, an angry French voice echoed through the garden, "I certainly hope not!"

Francis came stomping through the garden as if he had the hounds of hell on his heels, "You get away from her, _Angleterre_ and your swine of a colony too!" With that he pulled Madeleine away from Alfred and d behind himself.

Arthur went red again, "Well I never, _Frog_! You're keeping that poor girl so cooped up; how is she supposed to broaden her horizons if she can't meet the rest of the world?"

"Broaden her horizons just so you can steal her from me?! Keep to your half of the American Continent and I will keep to mine! Come along, _ma petite lapin._" He said as he pushed Madeleine back towards the house before she could get another look at the other personifications.

"That continent is only big enough for one of our empires, _Frog_! Remember that!" Arthur snapped back before he pulled Alfred away from the garden as well.

**So there's chapter two, like I said there was FrUk and surprise ChibiAmerica! Please R&R and see you next time! **


End file.
